Cilan's Crustle
Cilan |ability = Sturdy |debut = A Home for Dwebble! |caughtwhere = Unova Route 3 |location = With Cilan |episodesuntilevolved = 53 episodes as a Dwebble |episodecaught = A Home for Dwebble! |type2 = rock |evolvesin = Crisis at Chargestone Cave!}} Cilan's Crustle is the second Pokémon Cilan caught in Unova. Biography Crustle first appeared as a Dwebble while Ash and the gang were travelling to Nacrene City in A Home for Dwebble!. Dwebble was making its rock-house, however three other Dwebble attacked it and ran away with its rock. Dwebble attempts to pursue them, but fails. Ash and his friends try to help it, but it runs away, being scared of the trio. Dwebble attacks Pikachu with Slash after he tries to reassure it. However, Pikachu manages to dodge the attack and Dwebble's Slash hits a rock, causing it to hit Pansage on the head. It apologizes to Pansage and runs off after the gang offer their help again. Later on, Dwebble returns to the group and Cilan invites it for dinner. Due to the rock hitting him earlier, Pansage collapses from a fever, leaving Dwebble feeling extremely guilty. It stands guard over Pansage while it sleeps, but falls asleep beside it. The next day, Dwebble goes to look for its rock. With help from the gang, Dwebble battles and defeats the three Dwebble that stole its rock. After recovering its rock, Dwebble bids goodbye to the gang as they walk away. Suddenly changing its mind, Dwebble runs after them and requests to be a part of Cilan's team. Cilan agrees and captures it. In A Connoisseur's Revenge!, Dwebble battled against Burgundy's Dewott. It avoided damage from Dewott's water attacks by using Protect and its ability Sturdy. Once Dewott grows tired, Dwebble defeats it by using a Shell Smash-boosted X-Scissor. In Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, Dwebble created a huge scalchop out of rock for Ash's Oshawott to use in battle, as its old one was lost after a battle with Stephan's Blitzle. The scalchop breaks, but the training Oshawott did with it increased it's speed drastically, and Iris' Axew recovered the old one. In Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, it fought against Trip's Gurdurr during the very first round of the Nimbasa Town Club Battle tournament held by the town's Don George. He stood strong against Gurdurr's attacks(including its shell almost broken by Rock Smash) and managed to separate it from its steel beam with Rock Slide. Without the beam, Gurdurr was helpless, and was defeated by a single Slash attack from Dwebble. In Battle For The Underground!, It helped Pikachu and Axew escape by burning a hole in the door with its acid. In Crisis at Chargestone Cave!, it was sent to battle Team Rocket who were trying to steal all the rocks from Chargestone Cave. During the battle, it evolved into a Crustle, using its newly learned Rock Wrecker to defeat Jessie's Woobat. It appears again in Evolution Exchange Excitement!, were it had a Tag battle with Ash's Boldore against Professor Juniper and Bianca's Accelgor and Excavalier. Boldore jumped in front of Accelgor and Escavalier's combined Hyper Beams to save Crustle from fainting, but faints in the process. Cilan and Crustle were set on avenging their friend's noble sacrifice, and defeated them both by using a Shell Smash powered Rock Wrecker. In Cilan Takes Flight!, Crustle defeated Skyla's Swoobat with a single Rock Wrecker. It also beat Unfezant with a Shell Smash powered X-Scissor. Swanna is out next, the Pokémon she predicted to beat Crustle with her "air battle" tactics. Swanna shows great speed, which it uses to evade Rock Wrecker, but Crustle's shell is enough to block her supereffective BubbleBeam. When she charges at Crustle with Brave Bird, Crustle leaps out of his shell to use Shell Smash, and matches Brave Bird with X-Scissor. While both Pokémon are damaged, Crustle is knocked unconscious, leaving Stunfisk to battle the White Bird Pokémon. Cilan's Crustle battles Trip's Serperior in Battling Authority Once Again! for a spot in the finals. While Trip had won his past battles against fire types with Leer & Solarbeam, the Bug/Rock type blocks Leer with its shell, but is damaged by SolarBeam. It uses a supereffective X-Scissor, followed by Rock Slide to keep up the pressure. Serperior is able to maneuve around the rocks and serve the finishing blow with Frenzy Plant. In BW120, Crustle and Iris' Dragonite battle against two controlled Golurk. A barrage of attacks became too intense for them to dodge, so Dragonite took the battle to the sky, but it was shot down by Charge Beam. Crustle is able to stall them with Rock Slide, but some controlled Conkeldur break through the rocks. Known Moves Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) *Tom Wayland (English) Trivia *Crustle is the first Pokémon that belongs to a main character to use its ability in the Pokémon: Black & White series (Ash's Sewaddle-Leavanny's ability was revealed by Burgundy previously, though no one trusts her judgement, and it was not activated until 89 episodes later.) *Crustle is Cilan's first Pokémon to evolve in the anime. Gallery Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon